


Only Just Realized

by NanixErka



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Doctor Dad, Doctor Dad and Spider son, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, No Romance, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Endgame, Vague angst, i just wanted more stephen strange and peter parker content, spider son, spiderson, vague supreme family vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka
Summary: Stephen has made fast friends with everyone's favorite web-slinger. Maybe a little more than that..--Mostly a stream of thought fic with Stephen realizing how much he cares about Peter





	Only Just Realized

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, me writing more self indulgent bullshit. Enjoy

In the aftermath of what Stephen had taken to calling the “Infinity War”, the world had no idea the horror that had taken place. Time had been reversed, nearly every life saved. None but a select few knew of what had happened

Stephen was one of them. As was Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, King T’Challa, The Guardians of the Galaxy, Thor, and the youngest charge, Peter Parker. 

After turning to dust, re-forming from dust, and then participating in the war to end all wars without any time for breathing room, Peter- as with Stephen, Stark, and everyone else- had to go back to his regular life. The entire universe may never know the horrors that had been inflicted upon it. But they all would, and while Stephen wondered about the others, he found his thoughts wandering to the youngest Avenger just a little more than the rest. 

Perhaps it had been because the boy had started seeking the doctor out, finding his sanctum through a simple swing around the city and simply bringing up small talk when he came over after school. Stephen hadn’t minded the boy taking up space and studying for classes. It was always subdued, which seemed so unlike him- but wasn’t all that unpleasant. Conversations ranged from the weather to recent crime fighting endeavors to Peter’s anatomy homework. That is until, one day, while sitting with Stephen in a quiet moment he asked: 

“Hey uh...Doctor… this is all real.. right?” 

Strange looked at the boy from his place on the couch, away from his novel, taking a moment before straightening himself out and putting his book down“.. Yes, of course it's real” he assured, watching as Peter stared almost vacantly at his hands, opening and closing his fists. Stephen put a hand over one of Peter’s in as comforting a way he could manage given his trembling. Peter looked at him with appreciation in his gaze, and a gentle smile 

“Yeah.. heh.” He took a breath “Uh, sorry. So uh..” he moved his hand and looked over to his backpack. “You said you wanted to help me with anatomy, right?” The older man let Peter start to ramble about his school trouble, taking in that brief, almost profound moment he had with the boy. 

Strange came to the realization that Peter was very much in the same frame of mind as he- half here and half not, getting used to a world that had never experienced what he saw behind his eyes every time he blinked. 

How the teenager (16 going on 17, he'd point out) had worked his way into the old sorcerers heart was beyond him, but more than once he'd convinced Tony and himself to join him for a movie, or dinner. It had become almost routine. Every other week he'd come up with something to do, and a small collection of avengers would join. He was like glue, binding the avengers together best he could through get togethers and facilitating communication. 

Though.. Other nights were certainly quieter. 

It was one of those days were they were going to go to dinner, apparently it would just be Tony and him accompanying Peter to something called “KBBQ” - which despite living in this city for quite a while he’d never had. He portaled into the tower and walked towards the common room, when he heard… crying? 

Concern building, he sped up his gait until he stopped at the door, seeing Tony with an arm wrapped around Peter, rubbing his shoulder 

“Yeah, yeah that's it kid, just breathe” Tony spoke softly, briefly acknowledging the arrival of the Sorcerer Supreme with a glance. Stephen walked as quietly and lightly as he could, coming to the edge of the couch but not daring to sit down. There was a lump in his throat as he looked at Peter, whose hands were in fists in his lap, trembling like a leaf in the wind. His eyes were shut and everything about him screamed that he was having an episode of some kind

Stephen dared to come closer, and looked to Tony with questioning eyes 

“I forced the overachiever here to take a nap but, he had a nightmare” Tony admitted. “I can't seem to get him to uh, “come back”” 

Tony's uncharacteristic nervousness was far more telling than anything 

Stephen slowly sat on the other side of Peter, speaking softly “Does this happen often?” 

“This is my first time seeing it, but I'll ask May” 

Stephen contemplated for a moment before placing a hand on peters arm, causing the boy to look over to him as if startled. His eyes were glassy and red-rimmed. How long had he been like this? He'd ask later 

“Peter. Tell me five things you see” Stephen requested 

The boy blinked at him- showing some signs of confusion 

“Five physical things you see Peter. Please” 

“... You..” he turned his head “Mister Stark..” he looked again “... The lamp over there…. The blanket… and.. the coffee table?” 

“Okay good.. now…”

As he worked Peter through the 5 4 3 2 1 method, he could see the boy’s shoulders relax and his breathing even out. He hadn't cried at all since they started and by the time they had gotten to 1, Peter answered 

“... I’d like to taste some water, I think” 

Tony's relief at the kids grounding from the episode was almost palpable “On it, kid” Tony squeezed his shoulder before getting up 

Stephen waited a beat before asking “Peter, what brought this on?” 

Peter looked back at him, contemplating before rubbing his hands together 

“... Sometimes, I dream about it happening again… on Titan…” he answered vaguely 

“The fight?” 

 

“... Dying” 

Oh. 

Stephen wasn’t sure what to say to that, so he didn’t say anything. He just rested a hand against Peters back as Tony returned with some water. 

“So… I was thinking the new Star Trek movie trilogy” Tony suggested as he offered the water. Peter took it. 

“Heh…. I guess Korean Barbeque is out of the question..” 

“There is always next time, Peter” Stephen reassured, and Peter only nodded as he sipped on the water through a straw. 

The rest of the night was quiet as the three men watched the Chris Pine Star Trek movies - With Tony occasionally chiming in to point out that he already had that technology, which always got a chuckle out of Peter. Stephen just rolled his eyes, though there was a ghost of a smile on his lips as well. It was.. Nice. Familiar.

.. Familial. 

That almost scared Stephen. He shouldn’t be feeling “familial” around these people. They’re coworkers (or, in Peters and Tony’s cases at least, friends) and that can only spell trouble

And trouble it indeed did. 

And the day had started out so _well_ , too. Peter had texted him that he’d had a half day at school and wanted to come by the Sanctum for help studying for his Biology final, which Stephen had heartily agreed to. He also offered to pick Peter up from school which Peter also heartily agreed to. 

They’d barely been studying for an hour when a portal opened in the sanctum’s inner walls. Feeling the magic, Stephen stood up and the cloak of levitation flew over, gracing his shoulders almost majestically as he heard footsteps 

“Huh?” Peter voiced “Were you expecting anyone?” 

“... No one” Stephen admitted, tensely. As the steps got closer he could see who was coming, and felt his blood go cold “Peter” 

“Hm?” 

“For your sake and mine, please, refrain from speaking until this man leaves.” He requested. Peter simply didn’t respond as the man approached. Mordo

“... Strange” 

“Mordo… Long time no see” 

“Spare me formalities” He spat “I know you have been following my exploits” His hands stayed behind his back, his shoulders squared. His body language screamed ‘Tense’ “And yet you have not confronted me” 

“... I know that's what you want” Stephen pointed out “And I have better things to do than cater to your tantrum” 

Mordo sneered, eyes leaving Stephen and falling on Peter behind him, who was seated there with his Biology book and his big eyes looking on in concern and confusion 

“... Have you taken on a ward?” Mordo asked

“More like I’m a glorified biology tutor” Stephen argued, and looked back at Peter, who made as if he wanted to say something, but quickly shrunk back , taking a breath through his nose and looking down at his book

“So you are not teaching him the mystic arts”

“He hasn’t asked. If he did, I would” 

“You would???” Peter nearly jumped out of his seat, and Stephen looked back quickly with a perhaps too harsh glare “Gh, sorry” 

“... Well, that makes this easier” Mordo braced into a battle stance, mandalas forming and sparking with a chaotic magic “Stephen Strange, the world does not need sorcerers, and you are next on my very, very long list” He proclaimed

Stephen took in a deep breath “Peter… I need you to leave” 

“Wh- leave!?” 

“Yes!” He turned to look back at Peter “Please” 

It seemed to take everything within Peter to actually listen, but he nodded with determination and grabbed his bookbag and biology textbook before going for the door- 

And walking face first into a shield. The young man let out a startled noise and Stephen turned to Mordo, glaring sharply “Let him out. He has nothing to do with this” 

“Then he will not be in any danger” Mordo stated before taking an aggressive step. Stephen braced himself defensively and the fighting began.

Mordo style had always been close quarters and more hand to hand than anything, so distance was key. As he fought to get a good stance away from the wizard Peter spoke out 

“Should uh, should I-”

“DUCK AND _HIDE_ , PETER!” Stephen ordered, and the boy obediently dived under the table they'd been studying at. Better than out in the open. 

Mordo refused to let up, but he also wasn't using any offensive spells or charms, which Stephen found concerning. What was he waiting for? He had to end this fight before he found out, but then Mordo landed a solid right hook to Stephens face and the sorcerer fell to the floor. 

“No magic: no tricks… You went down on my strength alone” he pointed out. “The true proof that the world does not need sorcerers” Mordo raised a hand, summoning a spell “and soon you will be just like the rest, Stephen Strange” 

Before the mandala could form, however, a line of webbing caught the man's arm and he was yanked backwards, tumbling to the other side of the room as Peter darted out from the table and went over to Strange, helping him up

“Are you okay??” He asked, voice filled with concern

“Do you _always_ wear your web shooters?” He asked back. Peter just shrugged 

“.... I've never seen that kind of magic before” Mordo commented as he got up, looking at the webbing sticking to his arm

“It's not magic. It's science” Peter pointed out. Mordo stared at Peter, narrowing his eyes 

“You said he knew no magic”

“He doesn't” Stephen stated 

“I should have known you'd try to fool me” 

“Are you not listening??” Peter exclaimed, left hand held out and ready to fire off another web at him. “I don't know magic, I-” 

Peter had all of a split second to grab the knife Mordo tossed at his head, getting it by the handle far too close to his face for his or Stephens comfort

“What the hell?!?!” Peter squealed, dropping the knife and looking at Mordo incredulously 

“Those are not natural reflexes” 

“... Well they’re mine, so..” 

“Peter, please” Stephen stressed 

“Such impressive magics for one so young” Mordor gaze stayed on Peter, who was meeting his gaze with.. well he wasn’t afraid per say, but he was nervous. 

“How many times do we have to tell you it’s not magic?” Peter asked, pulling back his sweater sleeve to display his web shooters “See this? It’s tech. I made it! Well, not this one, Mister Stark -“ 

“Peter, focus, please” 

“Ah, sorry” Peter shrugged sheepishly as he got back on topic, looking back at the adversary across the room, who looked… bemused, almost. Peter hated that look on villains. “And the reflexes and strength are from like, a radioactive spider bite. At least that’s my theory” 

Okay, now even Stephen was looking at his skeptically 

“A spider bite?” 

“Heh, yeah. I know it’s weird but it’s the only explanation that makes sense” the teen reasoned

“Far fetched and foolish. He reminds me of you, when you entered Kamer-Taj, Strange” morder crosses his arms, almost lax

“.. He is nothing like me” 

“In temperament, absolutely not. But he has that same… annoyance about him” 

“Hey!” Peter huffed 

“Peter as much as I disagree with him now is really not the time to be offended” Stephen stressed, eyes never leaving Mordo’s amused expression. 

“So I can remove two sorcerers’ magic today? Lucky for me” 

“You will not even get one, Mordo” Strange got into a defensive stance, mandalas shining

Peter did too, though his hands seemed to twitch with a nervous energy. Stephen couldn’t help the nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

But there was no telling Peter to duck and hide this time. 

“Incapacitate, Peter” Stephen nearly begged “Do not get within arms length of him” 

“.... Fine” 

It looked as if it almost physically pained the boy to listen to him, but he knew he would. Peter was impulsive, sure, but he wasn’t stupid. 

There was a beat of silence, before Peter made the first move, shooting out a line of webbing at Mordo’s feet and pulling, making the man thud to the floor. Stephen took the opportunity to form a sword, and lunged for his old friend, who barely dodged the attack. 

Mordo raised a flame to his hand to disperse the webbing at his feet, spotting that Peter had climbed the wall - a good listener, it seemed. Mordo looked back to Strange, and summoned a shield to block the next attack 

“Going for blood, Strange? I thought you were against killing” the man mocked. Stephen refused to respond to the taunt, and went in for the attack. 

To call it vicious would not be the right word. Unrestrained isn’t correct either. Focused and Tactful, might work to describe this fight. 

Peter’s “distance fighting” was immeasurably helpful. His webs kept Mordo stumbling and struggling to not get too badly hit when Stephen attacked. But Stephen could see the growing irritation in Mordo. He was going to snap soon, they had to be ready 

Unfortunately, Stephen overestimated Mordo’s patience. 

And when it snapped, it nearly felt like a roar. 

Mordo glanced at Stephen briefly, before summoning the glowing ropes, and aiming with deadly accuracy - at Peter. The boy’s enhanced reflexes couldn’t beat the magic and his arm was clasped onto and he was pulled down, making harsh contact with the floor and letting out a yelp. 

Stephen didn’t have time to stop the next move, which was Mordo flinging the boy into a bookcase with a clattering thud and an “oof” 

The creaking noise was too loud in Stephen’s ears as the bookcase collapsed on top of the boy. 

“ _PETER!_ ” The magician shouted

“I-i’m fine!! I’m fine!!” He heard beneath the books “I- _ow , wow this hurts_ \- I’ve been through worse!!! Fight the dumb evil wizard!!” 

“... Those books are thousands of pounds.. You had no time to summon a shield” Mordo gazed at the young man - flabbergasted “How are you-” 

Mordo didn’t get a chance to finish, a rope wrapped around him and yanking him forward and face first into the floor, he turned to get up but there was a foot on his head 

“If you move even another inch you are going to wish I sent you to the mirror dimension” Stephen threatened cooly, the sound of his mandalas hissing. 

Mordo didn’t move, knowing full well that at this point, he’d been beat. 

“When I remove my foot you will leave. And if you return, by the Vishanti, I will finish what you foolishly started” 

He took Mordo’s lack of speech as surrender, and slowly let his foot off, watching as the man stood and raised his hands. They made brief eye contact, and Stephen was nearly caught off guard at the pain in his expression, before the man summoned a portal using his ring, and left the sanctum. 

Stephen turned to Peter, who was currently out from under the bookshelf, breathing heavily with his eyes wide as saucers 

“... Peter, are you alright?” Stephen asked carefully, keeping his voice low and even 

“Uh, uh yeah I” the boy was still breathing pretty heavy “That uh… wasn’t… pleasant” He pressed his hand to his chest. Stephen knew what that body language meant. That was Peters “I am very close to having a panic attack” pose. 

He prodded Peter over to a seat, and sat right next to him, almost instinctively cradling the boys head to his chest “I’m so sorry, Peter” he murmured almost mournfully “Mordo is… a long story that i will tell you later” He assured

“N-no it’s uh, its not… Its not about that… “Peter answered

“Hm?” 

“... Can I tell it to you later?” 

“Will you pretend to forget and not actually tell me?” 

There was silence there. He didn’t bother to say anything about it, gently rubbing Peter’s back in as comforting a matter he could manage “... Let’s go to the tower. Tony and Pepper will want to know what happened.” 

Peter took in a deep breath and nodded “Yeah, yeah that sounds like a good idea” the teen affirmed. 

Stephen took a moment to squeeze Peter before letting go, and getting up “I am sorry, Peter” 

Peter got up right after him, offering him an awkward, but sincere smile “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for, Doctor” He assured. 

Stephen looked the boy over critically, before opening a portal with his sling ring, directly into the tower penthouse. 

He watched as Peter walked through, head held high as if nothing was bothering him- as if Stephen hadn’t seen the hint of yet another trauma in that young man he wasn’t privy to just yet. The sorcerer’s chest ached. 

He followed behind, a sort of determination forming in the pit of his chest as he realized how close he’d come to losing him, or even just to him being seriously hurt. 

The scared feeling he’d had when he realized how much he’d cared was no longer there, replaced with the righteous fury of protection. Is this what Tony felt like? During the fight with Thanos? It made sense, now..

Peter had told him he’d “Talk about it later”, and Stephen would make him. Right after talking it over with Stark, of course. 

His concern would be calmed by nothing less.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bug me!  
> tumblr: doodleimprovement  
> twitter: wiltingdaisy94


End file.
